Wolverines!
"Wolverines!" is the sixth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Although the Task Force 141 successfully recovered the ACS module, they were too late. With the hacked module, the Russians declared war by launching a surprise invasion of the United States, catching the Americans completely off guard. With little time to organize a strategy, Rangers from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment immediately gear up to secure a HVI, codename: Raptor. Characters *James Ramirez (playable) *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Raptor *Pvt. Morgan (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Pvt. Wells (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) Summary In response to an apparent United States-supported terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport, the Russian government has declared war on the United States, seeking revenge for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians. Using a duplicate of the ACS module that Task Force 141 had recovered earlier in Kazakhstan, the Russian military confuses the early-warning systems of NORAD with a massive phantom aerial attack on the West Coast of the United States. This allows the real Russian strike force to sneak in on the East Coast undetected. Russian fighter jets sweep in, allowing many cargo planes to airdrop troops, armor and equipment for an attack on American soil. The U.S. military is caught off-guard, and scrambles to repel the invaders. Plot Ramirez, Dunn and Morgan start off in a humvee driving down the suburbs of Northern Virginia. Suddenly, a BTR appears from behind some tall stances and fires at them. Everyone gets out and the Rangers on the lead vehicle are killed. They run down a backyard of a colony and get on another blind lane. Dunn discusses the stupid orders of Overlord. They follow the BTR till it stops in front of some barricades. Foley informs them that they are spotted and Ramirez throws a smoke grenade at the BTR. They kill the Russians and continue along a small lane and reach a Petrol Bunk. They kill all the Russians there when some enemies appear out of the Joe's Diner. They get on the main road and another BTR runs out of the Burger Town Grounds. They reach Wells who was in charge of the situation until Foley arrives. Foley learns that Raptor, the HVI, had been secured in the Nate's Meat Locker. After learning about a supply drop, he orders Ramirez to check it out. Once he reaches the roof, two trucks carrying troops come from a road. Ramirez takes an M14 EBR Thermal and takes them out. Dunn informs the squad about a contact to the north. While handling that off. They enemies eventually reach the rooftop, so the team takes them out too. After some time, while all of them are dead, suddenly, an UAV fires Predator Missiles at the team. They get down immediately, and Ramirez aong with some Rangers and Dunn are sent to the Joes's Diner to get the control rig. But enemies enter through the back door and they take them out. Ramirez gets the control rig, and destroys two BTRs that were roaming around the road. When Ramirez gets out, a MiG flies by and bombs Nate's Restaurant, completely destroying the Meat Locker. Thus, Raptor needs to be transferred to the Burger Town Meat Locker. Ramirez and his team secure the Burger Town and Foley carrying Raptor, gets into the Burger Town Meat Locker. They engage more troops to the North and East. Suddenly, an enemy helicopter appears and fires at them. Ramirez takes a Stinger Missile and blows it down. A second helicopter appears, and Ramirez takes it out too. While engaging troops, they regroup at the US Military Convoy South of Burger Town. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - Wolverines!|Wolverines! Gallery Russian Paratroopers deploying Wolverines! MW2.png|Russian airborne troops deploying. Foley carries Raptor Wolverines! MW2.png|Foley carries Raptor from Nate's to Burger Town. American convoy Wolverines! MW2.png|The U.S. military convoy at the end of the level. MW2 BTL Wolverines!.jpg|Concept art for the mission. Intel Items *'Intel No. 11:' (1/4 Intel) Inside "NOVA" gas station, on the red counter. *'Intel No. 12:' (2/4 Intel) Inside "CRB Financial", on the "Online Banking" counter. *'Intel No. 13:' (3/4 Intel) Inside "Taco To Go", on one of the smaller tables. *'Intel No. 14:' (4/4 Intel) Inside "Burger Town" dumpster, behind (east of) the building. Intel 1 Wolverines! MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Wolverines!_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Wolverines!_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Intel_4_Wolverines!_MW2.png|Intel No. 4 Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies Royale with Cheese (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "Wolverines!" on any difficulty. Red Dawn (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Beat "Wolverines!" and "Exodus" on Veteran difficulty. List of Businesses NOVA NOVA is a gas station that seems to be where Russian troops are dropped by a truck. There are many vehicles still out front, showing that the evacuation of this town was very sudden. The Russians will use cars and dumpsters for cover but grenades will flush them out. There is a bathroom and the level's first Intel is on the checkout counter. Keating Keating is another gas station, located near where the U.S. military convoy picks the player up. It should also be noted that the 'eat' part of Keating is underlined, probably meaning that it operates a restaurant in the gas station. CRB Financial CRB Financial is a small bank to the north of the strip mall. It is one of the main points where Russian paratroopers regroup. When Hunter 2-1 moves past Nova Star, they head for the wreck of Raptor's Pave Low and take cover behind a cop car. They will shoot at Russians inside CRB while getting a SitRep from Pvt. Wells, who seems to be in charge before Sgt. Foley arrives. There would be no true reason for the player to enter CRB Financial, unless gathering the level's Intel (Laptop 2 is underneath the cubicle for Online Banking) or trying to oust Russian forces. However, these are difficult considering the Russian soldiers will hide in the cubicles, then ambush and kill the player as he/she approaches. When the player must defend against a wave of Russian enemies from beyond the bank using their Sentry Gun and possibly an M14 EBR Thermal, it is considerably harder to kill every single Russian than from when they were attacking from the parking lot, because there is much more cover available for them now. Nate's Restaurant Nate's Sports Bar and Grill, referred to as Nate's Restaurant by the Rangers, is a sports bar at the center of the strip mall. It is the closest unoccupied building to Raptor's crash site, so the Rangers move him to a hallway in the back. a few Rangers guard him, while others including Pvt. Ramirez and Foley go to the roof to defend from Russian infantry using sniper rifles, claymores, and an M5 Sentry Gun. The building is later destroyed by AGMs fired from a UAV and a MiG strike. Julian's Pizza Julian's Pizza is a pizza parlor on the corner of the main road and the starting convoy road. Julian's seems to be the only restaurant that sustains no damage, as no fighting takes place there and the player cannot go inside. Taco To Go Taco To Go is a taco restaurant to the south of the town. It also becomes a main regrouping point for any Russian infantry brought in by trucks to the south, who haven't been killed by the Sentry Gun. It is yet another place that the player is not required to enter, except for the reason of getting the Intel, there is a hole in the wall caused by some sort of munition that the player can crawl through. Intel 3 is on one of the tables. Joe's Diner Joe's Diner is a typical diner in between Nova Star and Julian's Pizza. The player must first head inside to kill a UAV operator, as well as the Russian infantry protecting him. Inside, the player can find many laid out weapons. These weapons include the M14 EBR Thermal, M240 ACOG sight, AK-47 Grenadier, and FIM-92 Stinger. The player is called back to Nate's after eliminating the operator, and avoids being bombed by enemy fast movers. Once Raptor is moved to Burger Town, the diner becomes another Russian stronghold, as there will be many foot mobiles who group up inside the diner from the back door, which they seem to have no trouble opening. Burger Town Burger Town is a fast-food restaurant in the south of Nate's in the strip mall. When the trucks drop off Russians on the southernmost road, they use it as an infantry stronghold to combat against Nate's Restaurant. After killing the UAV operator, the player and several other Rangers go back toward Nate's, barely avoiding death when several fighter bombers destroy Nate's in an attempt to kill Raptor. Now, the only safe place for Raptor is the effectively-bulletproof meat locker in Burger Town. The player and their squad must clear out Burger Town of its substantial Russian opposition, then take Raptor inside. The only laid out firearm is an RPG-7 in the kitchen, which is basically useless, although it can be used to take down the enemy Mi-28 Havocs at the end of the mission, providing the copters fly close and stay in the same place long enough. After defending Burger Town with the enemy's UAV, the player must head back to the diner and Nate's to gather Stingers which can take out the ensuing attack helicopters. Trivia * If one looks closely at the newspapers, it says "Infinity Ward Times". *Sgt. Foley, Cpl. Dunn and Pvt. Morgan do not have a period after their rank, but other soldiers do. *Mixed in with the radio chatter in the level can be heard references to vehicles that don't actually appear in the game, like the BTR-60 and the F-35 Lightning. *In the same radio chatter, "broken arrow" is mentioned. In this context, this is the codeword used to bring in all available aircraft or artillery fire on a friendly position that has been overrun by the enemy. *If the player looks up while riding in the Humvee, it is possible to see the UAV drone that later assists the Rangers. *Near the area where the player tosses a smoke grenade near the BTR, a nearby wall to the right has graffiti that says "Price" and shows Cpt. Price above the writing. *In the alleyway, the Infinity Ward insignia is visible near the left wall. *Knifing mailboxes results in a little postcard coming out listing the words "InfinityWard.com/jobs". *In the containers that have newspapers, it is possible to see a picture of a soldier along with the headline Call of Duty 2. *The player cannot be killed by the flaming "Nate's" sign after the MiG-29s bomb the restaurant. *The achievement/trophy for completing this mission on any difficulty, "Royale with Cheese" is a reference to the film Pulp Fiction. *The achievement/trophy for completing this mission on Veteran difficulty is a direct reference to the 1984 movie Red Dawn. **The title "Wolverines!" is a reference to the name of the American resistance group in the movie. *If the paratroopers jumping out of planes outside of the map are examined closer, they are shown to fall straight through the ground, still parachuting. es:¡Wolverines! sv:Wolverines! ru:Росомахи! Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels